Everyone wants me!
by Zasik
Summary: AU.The world is turning upside down when Ichigo comes back to school. Students, outsiders and a psychopath is after him. Who will win Ichigo's heart.ShinIchi, GrimmIchi, HichIchi, NnoiIchi.
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer:Don´t own Bleach, and will never do!

* * *

"Good morning Ichi-go~!" Shouted Isshin, a grin plastered on his face, when he gave his morning kick to his only son, Ichigo. And, like always, our strawberry-boy doge it without any problem. His hand crossed in front of him, blocking the kick from hit his face. He pushed him away, roughly.

"Why can I get one morning," Started the boy as clam as he could, when his dad suddenly fell to the floor, interrupting him. Ichigo didn´t know why, maybe it was his bad morning mood or his dad stupidity, but he became more annoyed, gritting his teeth frustrated. He snapped,"One damn morning! Can´t you leave me alone one damn morning!" The man just mumbled something, muffled by the tree floor. Ichigo just shock his head, deciding to just forget it all and hope that this day go over soon. He took out his regular school uniform, and dressed up for school. He saw a little brown spot of something on his shirt, butdidn´t do anything about it. 'Who cares anyway?' He thought and walked down the stairs to eat his breakfast.

He wasn´t surprised when he come down to the kitchen and saw his breakfast served on the table. He would be more surprised if it didn´t. His little sister was nearly as a mother in the family, Ichigo would never hesitate to say that Yuzu was more that perfect to the role as mother, but he could never see her as his own. No one could ever replace his mother ever. Speaking of the devil, Yuzu came in the room, brought along two bowls of rice. She beamed when she saw him "Good morning Ichi-nii!" she smiled.

"Huh? Oh." Ichigo seemed a little gone in the thought, he stared at her confused."Good morning Yuzu," he replyed naturally, blinking away his past thought.

The two sibling sat down on the table together, did each other company while eating. A moment later come Isshin, claiming to be hungry as elephant. Yuzu giggled as her dad took a place beside her on the table. The younger male rolled his brown eyes, muttering. "It´s a wolf, your idiot." Usually it was Karin who did the sarcastic remark around their dad, and now when Ichigo thought about it hasn´t he seen her the whole morning. He decided to ask about it.

"Where is Karin?" He looked pointly at his sister, knew that she was the only by the two who cn give him reall answer. "Is she still sleeping?"

"No, she had a football training and a match to play" Yuzu said softy to her brother, didn´t bark at him for forgot or anything. They continued to eat.

It was very quiet the rest of the last ten minutes, with wasn´t that ordinary, but Ichigo didn´t complain. He liked the silent. Isshin, on the other side, didn't like that at all. And specially not this morning.

"So Ichigo,"Started he, laying down the chop sticks to show his seriousness about the subject. Ichiogo knew that he just faked it. "What have you planned to do today, son? You went up quite early, despite it's just holiday" Ichigo looked up on his so called father with a ironic expression. Wheren´t he the one who told him just a few days ago that school will begin soon?

"The holiday is over, your idiot."

" What!" Shouted mr Kurosaki out loud, raising to his feet. "Why have you not told me?!"

"Why do I have to tell you anything when you are the one who told me?" Asked Ichigo, glaring up on his dad, who didn´t seem to follow. "...Huh?"

The teenager rolled his eyes again, feeling to tired to discuss this with his idiotic dad. "Let´s drop it, okay? Just school anyway."

"Only just! It's not 'JUST SCHOOL, my dear son. It is in school you educate and it's there you get a good mark. And make friends for a life time. AND, if not the most important,... A girlfriend!"

Ichigo looked with a cerface on he's 'dad'.

" You really need to get a girlfriend Ichigo. You are a man now, and every man need a girl.

"Dad's right Ichigo. You really should find somebody. I mean you are seventeen now, and you still don't have get rid off your first kiss yet." said Yuzu seriously.

Isshin nodded proudly his head. He sure had a sensible daughter.

"I don't have time with that. And by the way, I have never in whole my life been in love with somebody. I just can´t stand that shit... And I´m not even in love with someone. It's not like I just can walk out and 'BOM' I'm in love. It´s not like that."

"Hmm...!"

Isshin thought a very long time. He attempt to come up with a girl he know, and he had a name in his head. But he just couldn't remember.

"But that girl in your class!... What was her name? I don´t remember. Ooh yes, Orihime! You two have know each other a while, and you spend time with each other. Take your chances with her!" Isshin smiled.

Ichigo didn't lisen. He was busy eating. He throwed an eye at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 8.47. 'oh holy cow, I really should go to school before I will be late'.

"OOH MY FUCKING GOD, I'M LATE!"

Ichigo jumped of the chair, flew through the room, and collide in the Masaki picture... Isshin was horror-struck.

The strawberry-boy run through the house to the hall, tied he's shoe's, take he's grey bag and opened the door violently. The orange-haired boy disappeared on the side walk, and if somebody should care to look back they would see the door break apart.

* * *

He had just 13 minute to go to school. Usually it take only like 20 minute. He ran down the street, and thought what he had said to Yuzu and he's father earlier. About that he wasn't in love with anyone, and that wasn't true. He had a crush on person, he's family just didn't have anything to do with it!

"Hey Kurosaki-KUN!" Shouted a loud, well-known voice a few foots behind him. Ichigo looked over his shoulder, and regreted it right away 'oh no! NOT that idiot!` He started to run the fasted he could to get away.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun wait!"

"As if your freak! Never in my life!"

"Come on, don´t be like that! Let us become the best buddy's there is!"

"How can we become best buddy´s when we weren´t buddy´s in the first place? So, leave me alone!"

`Whatever have I done to deserve this? Why does he have follow me around? I can't stand him!' He keeps running for his life. He didn't notice that the guy he tried to escape from, was side by side with him. Ichigos body froze to ice when he heard the guy whisper in he's ear.

" I´ve you now, strawberry-boy!"

Two arm's closed around him and Ichigo tried to struggle out off his grasp. But the guy seemed to know his every move. The two teenagers fell to the asphalt.

"_**OOhii**_!.. Why did you do that for, you dumbass? What's wrong with you anyway?"

The guy didn't listen, he was busy cuddling Ichigo's white school shirt.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Let go of me right now, or I will kick your ass!" shouted Ichigo, glared at the guy how was HUGGING him.

He took a look around and saw people stare at them. He was close to faint off embarrassing feeling, but suddenly hear a voice. A familiar voice.

"Kurosaki-kun, Shinji-kun, what are you two doing?"

It was a angels voice, but a devil's question. Ichigo looked behind him and saw Orihime stand in front of him. Or shall I say....THEM! Ichigo made a fist and hit Hirako on he's jaw. Shinji flew through the air, and right into a wall. **Hirako was now unconscious!**

"Hey Orihime-san, Hirako tripped over me and so e...It...Eh...It was an accident. We were both running and when we tripped on each other. Yeah... that was exactly what happened!" Ichigo said, and attempt to sound trustworthy.

" Oh, okay, but it really looked like you two was hu.."

" O MY GOD! Look at the clock. We should totally go now, if we don't we'll be late! Come Orihime!" Ichigo grabbed hold of Inoue's hand, and was about to run.

" Bu-Butwhat about Shinji-kun?"

" What?...Oh YEAH, him! Don't you worry, he's an idiot, he can take care of himself," answer Ichigo, without think before speaking.

The poor and very bloody Hirako, who was now crushed against the wall, got up from the ground and smiled.

" I just _LOVE _when he try to play difficult catch. He's so cool!" Hirako's eyes was on the running Ichigo. " He has a sexy ass to!" He said with a heart in his eyes. People aroud himwas staring. Without feel ashamed he said." He's my boyfriend."

* * *

_**AT THE SCHOOL **_

Ichigo and Orihime opened the door to the classroom, and almost everyone was there. As always Keigo came running against Ichigo, like he has done in all these years, and like he always say then he comes'. " GOOD MORNING ICHI-GO~!" And like it always end, Ichigo protectedhimself with his elbow. Keigo fell to the floor with a bloody nose...Mizuior sighed.

"You will never learn, will you?"

The orange-haired boy gave a look at he's friend that he was pathetic, he walked to Uryuu and Chad.

"Hey you guys. What's up?

"Hey Ichigo."

"Good morning Ichigo." Uryuu said and pushed up he's glasses.

"Well have you guy's done anything fun this summer?"

Chad didn't say anything, just nodded (cool). Ichigo saw that Uryuu rather talk about something else, but, Uryuu isn't that type of person how just change conversation just like that.

" Well I have beenin England with my dad almost the whole summer, and...hm.. yeah it was it. So what have you been doing under the summer _Ichigo_-_kun?" _

Ichigo thought on it, he didn't actually know if he had done anything special. 'But you all know Ichigo', everything was standing still. Suddenly he remember that he, Orihime, Rukia and Kira had bin at the ocean and he had get a GOOD look at Orihime in her swimsuit. He couldn't remind himself that he ever seen some thing that beautiful in he's life. Meanwhile Ichigo was staring off into space, Ishida was waving his hand in front of the orange-haired boy's face.

"Ichigo, hey, are you okey?"

At the same time Ichigo come back from he's daydreaming, Keigo jumped up on Ichigo's back and cling himself around was to much for poor Ichigo.

" CAN YOU GET OF ME, YOUR DORK! CAN I NEVER GET ONE DAYS BREAK FROM YOU?!"

" Eeh, come on Ichigo-kun, don't be like that. We are best friend's aren't we!"

" You and _I _best friend's?! Yeah right, like I ever would. So can you get of me now?"

"Just promise you won't hit me and chase me all over the classroom or throw me through the window and...."

" NO, I'm not going to DO you anything. JUST GET OF ME ALL READY!"

Ichigo had not any of thous things in mind. He just wanted to break Keigo's neck, and that wasn't the same thing as chase, throw or hit him. At last not from Ichigos visual angle. Keigo loosen he's grasped on Ichigo and right then, Ichigo took his left hand and grabbed hold of keigo's arm.

"Eh? Ichigo, what are you doing?"

" I pay back for all the year you have been a such pain in the ass. Now, feel the PAIN KEIGO!" Ichigo had a _very _crazy look in he's face.

A loud scream come from the 3th floor, in the Karakura high. ( I don't wont to write any bloody story, but I think all of you know what Ichigo did to the poor Keigo XD). A moment later Ichigo and Keiog was running around the classroom as if they where six year old. Until a black man entered the room, he had a white shirt with long sleeves, the shirt was trucked in his trousers, who was black and with a red belt. He had brown hair, was tall and he had a serious look on he's face. The black man sure looked weird, I mean it's not like many people how has sunglasses indoors.

Everyone in the class room looked at the black man, a long silence was spread out the room. The man moved himself to the teacher's desk and picked up a white chalk, he wrote something on the black board.

'Kanami Tousen'

" Everyone...Take your seats, please!" Said the man with a cool voice. As soon as he said that, the students was sat on their place. The black man looked around in the class room. "It's one student that isn't here. Who is it?"

Ichigo took a look around and notice that Shinji was the one that wasn't here.

" Well?! What is he's name?"

" Hirako Shinji," said a girl with blond hair with two tuft in her hair, brown eye's, short and a really cocky attitude.

Suddenly the door opened carefully, and a shoulder long hair and a weird smile guy came in the class room.

"Sorry I'm late sensei! I was forced to do a couple of thing's. If you know that I mean? Haha!"

" I guess it is you who is Hirako Shinji. Well, because it's the first day in school this year I will not give you any detention. But, only this time Shinji!"

" Arigatoo sensei!" said Hirako and went to his seat by the side of Ichigo. Hirako laid his eyes on Ichigo and whispered. " Hey _darling, _miss me?"

Ichigo ignored Shinji's try to seduce him, but somehow he blushed. Hirako smirked at his small victory.

" I'm Kanami Tousen, and I will be you new sensei from now on!"

_____________**ONE HOUR LATER**_________________

" I didn't hear anything about that we should get new teacher's after the summer. Did any of you guys caught it?" said Chad.

" Not a sound, I thought it should be soft year, but look like I had wrong." Ichigo sighed deeply" But I wonder why?"

" I think a can answer that." Said Ishida and pulled up he's glasses." It's for that reason that the school has a new headmaster, and so what I have hear is he disagreeable and selfish. And I know that many teacher and students have quit. But that's just stuff that I have hear, so of ccurse it don't have to be true then."

" Why did the students quit? Did the new headmaster do something to them?" asked Orihime.

" Well I'm not sure...but eh...what I have heard the most boys in school have been demeaning by the headmaster. And he was truly insolent to them."

" Why just guy's, Uryuu?"

" What I can no answer Ichigo! It can be anything!"

" Tch... That new headmaster sounds like a hell, if you asked me!" Increase Ichigo " That a idiot!"

"Mmm!" Chad agree with Ichigo.

" I don't know if it's true what Ishida-kun is saying, but if it is, then the headmaster can be a lot of problem for all of us." said Orihime.

Ichigo was thinking that he really should want to meet 'that' new headmaster, and get a grasp on if that Uryuu had said was true. He couldn't be sure that it meant to be truth. And that about the new teachers, he wondered if they were equal bad to, seeing that the headmaster had employ them. Was they the same as him or was they normal? Ichigo didn't usually think that way about people, special people he didn't know. But one think he knew for sure was that something bad was about to take place.

Orihime, Sado, Ichigo and Ishida decided to eat their lunch together on the school yard. Orihime had her locker a bit further a way from they others. She stood at her locker and take her lunchbox. Suddenly a something graped her hand, and said.

"Hey there _**sweetie-chan**_!"

It wasn't a voice her recognized, she turned around and saw a guy, long black hair , an eye lap that covered he's left eye, he's eye didn't really have a colour, it's was just a dark gleam. And he had a _very _weird smile. Even if he smiled to Orihime, he still looked evil to her.

" Hello," Orihime said surprised, she shivered a little.

"Unn, don't give me that look, I just wanted to say hey to you because I'm your new locker buddy and of course because you are _so cute! Heh!_" His smile become wider .

" T-T-Thank...you," she said quietly, and blushed a little. Poor Orihime didn't knew what to do. She was way to shy, and way to shocked to say anything.

" I'm sure you should want to know my name, eh?"

" Em,ehh...well I..."

" Nnoitra Jiruga! And what's your name? _BABE!_"

Orihime start to get worried. It's never happen that a guy had call her sweetie or babe. Nnoitra moved closer to her, took hold of her hand. He put Orihime's hand to his chest, and he moved even more closer to Orihime. He was only a few centimeter from her face.

"Eh? Don't you wanna tell me your name, sweetie? You are not afraid of me, are you?"

"Eh...Eh....I..." Orihime swallowed a big lump in her throat, but suddenly!

"HEY YOU THERE! GET THE HELL OFF INOUE, YOU BASTARD!" a fist came flying through the air against Nnoitra's face.

Just some seconds had passed before Nnoitra was laying on the floor with a very bloody nose. Orihime was shocked, but as soon as her saw who had helped her she felt like she was safe.

"Kurosaki-kun."

" Are you alright Orihime?" Ichigo asked, with a worried look.

"No..I'm just fine, Ichigo-kun." she said, but even when Ichigo was she was a little scared. What would Nnoita do now?

Nnoitra, who still was on the ground, was really mad. But as soon as he was on he's feet again he could take control over his temperament. He was smiling again but in a different way.

" I didn't knew that you already had a boyfriend, cutey?" Nnoitra said irritating.

" I'm not her boyfriend, I'm just a friend to her," Ichigo anger rise more." And who the hell are you?"

" I'm Nnoitra Jiruga and are one of the new student on this school. And who are you, rough customer?"

" Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Nnoitra smile turned into a smirk and some second he start to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!"

" I didn't expected to meet you so soon, thats all."

" What are you taking about?"

" Don't tell me you don't know. There's goes rumors about you around the school, Ichigo. People say that you are strong, cool and handsome, and I have heard a lot of your orange hair."

Ichigo frowned.

" And with what? Why do you care about to meet me? It's not like I'm someone special."

Nnoitra laughed again.

" WELL YOU SHUT UP FUCK HEAD!"

" MOHAHAHA! So you still don't get it, strawberry-boy? Isn't it a little obvious what I want?" Nnoitra said and licked on he's lips.

Ichigo looked at Orihime how was standing behind him.

" Don't you even think that I will let you hit on Inoue like that!"

Now it's done, Nnoitra had lost he's mind, he was laughing so much that he's stomach hurt. Ichigo didn't understand a thing, why was Nnoitra laughing? A while later Nnoitra stopped to laugh and looked at a confused Ichigo.

"Haha...Of cause I want her, but you can take it easy Kurosaki, because it wasn't her I was taking about. _It was you!" _

Ichigo's body shivered 'Are he...No, he can't be, he can't?!' Nnoitra didn't understand why Ichigo saw so scared. Okay, he wanted a little fear but this wasn't that kind fear.

Then it came.

" Are you _gay_!" Ichigo blurted out, without thinking.

Nnoitra was mute, he couldn't laugh, cry or get angry, he was to surprise. Orihime was kind of mute to, but lucky enough shouted Chad and Uryuu at them to came.

" We coming!" Orihime shouted back "Come now Kurosaki-kun, we must go," she grabbed his hand and drawed away with him.

Nnoitra just stood there and watched when his new pray disappear. After that Ichigo and Orihime couldn't be seen anymore he got a outbreak of anger. Not for that reason that Ichigo asked him if he was gay.

"He's an IDIOT, here I come and make me so clear as possible and he asked me if I'm _gay. _Didn't I say that I liked Orihime? How can I be gay then? eh?" Nnoitra sigh. " I think I need to be more straight forward next time."

* * *

Whoohoo! I finished, literally! You have no idea how long this chapter took me! You have three guesses, I will give you a clue, more then a couple of months. HAHA! My laziness have no end it seems. anyway, reviews is very much wanted:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Auther notes: **Okay, sorry that I took such long time for me, but you shoulden't comlain! At last it didn't take me nine months to do it XD! And I just want to say I'm sorry for that I changed to (M).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach or the characters! But I which I did ;)

Chapter 2: I will just tray agen then!

--

Two days had went since Ichigo had meet Nnoitra for the first time. The most classes had gone on a trip in to the big city to "get to know each other", so the school was pretty empty. Ichigo had experience a few scary things through the two days who had passed.

**TUESDAY! THE DAY AFTER ICHIGO MET NNOITRA! **

Ichigo was about to get some books from his locker, the whole locker was stuffed with roses and four letters. It was written:

1. I love you.

2. It's no one else for me then you.

3. Become my strawberry?

4 You shall be mine!

It was a little scary, but Ichigo didn't let it come to him, and he had a pretty damn good guess on who it could be too. He threw away the letter and the flowers in the wastepaper basket. Exactly when he was going to throw the last rose he get second thought about it. _'I maybe should save this one, and give it to Inoue...or I can slip it in her locker instead. I can't risk to be blushing in front of her_.' Ichigo was smiling silly for himself. He closed his locker and began to walk in the direction of Orihimes locker.

A few steps away form Ichigo was two brown eyes following him. It was Shinji, how was hiding behind a door, spying on his love to see his reaction on the flowers he bought him. He was proud of himself, it was the first time Ichigo had accept a gift form him. _'What if he will be my sweet strawberry now? I must ask him! Hihi!' _Shinji giggled and skip down the hall to keep up with Ichigo.

Ichigo was now just some metre form his goal. He was about to pike in the rose, but he heard someone was coming. He walked to the end of the lockers and looked who it could be. '_O no, not Hirako agen! He must have seen that I saved one of the roses! OH SHIT! I can't let him see me, I must hide_!' Ichigo looked around and saw a open locker, okay, it was kind of small but he didn't have time to find another hiding place. He jumped quickly in the locker and shut the door to it. In the same second came Shinji.

"Ichigo-kun! ...Eh?...Where are you, Ichigo-kun?" Shinji looked around, but didn't see his sweet strawberry. "Ichigo-kun are you here? Hmm? Come'on Berry-chan, I just wont to talk with you, that's all." He was sure that Ichigo still was there, just that he had hidden himself some where. '_He always want to play hard-to-get.' _

Ichigos heart hit fast now. '_I can't let him find me, if he do my life is over_!'

"Okay, I think I understand you now! You will play _hide and seek _with me? HOW SWEET! I didn't know that you liked to play kids game Ichi, eh?"

'_His wrong, WRONG! I don't want to play, I wont him to disappear! You hear that_! DISAPPEAR!'

"Aha! Now I know _exactly _what we can do, if I find you when I can give you a _kiss! _What do you think about that? Eh?"

Poor Ichigo he was on the way to faint in the locker. This wasn't good, not good at all! If Hirako should find him in the locker, it should be impossible for him to flee. '_Okay, I admit Hirako isen't that weak. The most of the times I have hit him I had a lot of luck, just for that reason that Hirako is so stupid_!' Ichigo was thinking for a little while. '_Now I know, If he just can come so sufficient I can hit him in the head with the locker door, and then he will for sure pass out. Yeah, that might work.' _

Shinji was looking everywhere, over the locker, on the side of the locker, out side the window, in the wastepaper basket and the boys toilet. Even in the _girls _toilet.

_'DAMN PERV_!'

--

Well that was one scary tings on the Tuesday, the day after he was meeting a _very, very_weird teacher. He had pink hair how was shoulder long, glasses and the scariest eyes Ichigo ever seen, they was _yellow. _And that's not all, he was from Greece. 'Well I can't say that I ever have seen a Greek with _pink hair!_' His name was Szayel Aporro Grantz. _'Weird name'. _

Ichigo had seen that Nnoitra guy to, not meeting him personally seance he rescue Orihime, but on the lunch break. Nnoitra had made many friends and become the schools cool guy [1]. But you all know Ichigo, right! For him was Nnoitra nothing more then a jerk and ugly guy, Ichigo thought it was a little weird, how can an idiot like Nnoitra be the schools cool guy? He isn't even handsome! He just flirt with all girls! It's nothing cool about that. Well, well...Ichigo didn't care any way, as long as Nnoitra stays away from him. '_I'll never meet that damn __**GAY**_ again!' Ichigo shouted inside of his head, he even twitched with his left eye and shivered for a second.

"Eh? Ichigo are you okay? You look like you thinking of some thing really weird!"asked Renji.

"Huh?...No I'm fine! I was just thinking of a weird guy i meet a while ago."

"Hmm...? Was you thinking of Hirako...maybe? Eh?!" irritated Renji, and had a _'evil' _look on his face.

"FUCK OFF! WHY WOULD I BE THINKING OF THAT IDIOT!"

"Wow Ichigo, you really gets _HORNY _just by hearing his name! Why don't you just let him fuck you up. And you know what?"

"I don't wanna hear...!"

"You're blushing!"

"W-what?" Ichigo ran to the closest mirror and took a good look at his face. But he didn't see any thing red, just his hair. "RENJI YOU BASTARD!"

"Hahahahaha!" was the only sound Renji could make for the moment.

While Ichigo and Ranji was walking down the corridor and made a lot of noise with there fight was Kira, Keigo, Ishida, Chad, Ikakku, Mizuior and Yumichika on there way to them.

"Ichigo, Renji what is it with all of that noise? Are you to arguing agen?" Ikkaku asked. He didn't really wont an answer, because he all ready know that they were arguing... **again**_**!**_

"We don't arguing, I just tray to persuade Ichigo here to admit that he should tell his fan-'_girl'_ that he want to have some dirty _sex_ with '_her'!_Aren't that right Ichigo!"

"Shut your trap Renji!" this time Ichigo was blushing.

"Renji, you shouldn't talk like that to Ichigo. You know he isn't exactly that type of guy who make contacts with girls."

"Hah, I know that he dosen't make conacts with '_girls' _Keigo, but Ichigo has a lover after him."

"Will you shut up, ASSHOLE!"

"Can you _two _shut up, as a matter of fact we com to ask you two if you wanted to go up on the roof and eat lunch with us now?" Yumichika asked.

"That are you talking about? You mean it's lunch break all redy?"

Everyone gets a sweat drop on there heads.

"Please Ichigo, use your brain."

"Well that's Ichigo, all right!" Ikkaku said with a big smirk.

--

**AT THE ROOF**

--

"Hey, have you guys hear that one of the new students have join the basketball club, and that he have become the vice-captain of the regular team?" Keigo asked.

"Eh? Do you mean Nnoitra Jiruga? Yaeh, I have heard about that crap! But like I care about him anyway."

"Mm." Chad agreed with a nick.

"How did he become the vice-captain in three day's? Isn't that like...impossible?" Matsuda said and crossed his arms.

"I don't know?" Keigo said. "And the team hadn't any more place for anyone new, didn't they?"

Ishida sighed.

"Isn't it a little obvious? He challenge them on a match, and won!"

"But he must have had some more guys with him, right? I mean, he didn't play against them all alone, did he?" Kira asked.

Ishida pushed up his glasses."Of cores not, he had five more friends with him!"

"But in basketball isn't it only five players in one team?"

"That's right! But I could guess that one of them didn't get to play," Uryuu stooped and took a bit of his sandwich and continue. "It's like this, the five best in the hole club will come to the regular and will be challenge other schools. And they who not is capable to join the regular train under the leading team." Uryuu explained.

"But do they who do not get in to the regulars, can't they ever become a regular?"

"Of course they can. It just that if you will become a player in the regular you have to bit someone in the regular team, and that is not easy."

"Why is that?"

"You don't know Ichigo?" Uryuu sighed deeply. "Will it's because only the best are in the regular. I think it is five times in year they have a match between the regulars and they how faild on get in. So they have chances to get in the team, but it's not big.

"Is that so? Will, if what you saying is true so have I just one thing to say about Nnoitra."

"And what's that, Ichigo?"

"_He sucks!"_

_"_What?" everyone was looking at Ichigo and was kind of surprised.

"Yeah, if it had been me I had become the damn fucking captain! HAH!"

Everyone was staring at Ichigo with a weird look on their faces. It was obvious that Ichigo didin't like Nnoitra at all. Actually the few days how had past, Ichigo had given a _'death' _look at Nnoitra every time he was around.

Ichigo didn't know why he didn't like Nnoitra. It could be because of that first time he meet him, then he was flirting with Orihime. '_I maybe just are jealous at him, because I never have get the chance to hold her hand or stand that close to her,' _Ichigos thought was whirl around in his head.

While Ichigo was day dreaming, Renji started to laugh. Ichigo looked up and suddenly two hands was blockading his eyes.

"Hey, how is this? Let go of me!" Ichigo shouted.

He could hear a little giggle behind him._ 'That giggle sounds_ _familiar_,_ but I can't put me finger on who?'_

"Okay... who is it?"

" Hihi! You don't know Berry-chan?! It's me, your beloved Hirako-san."

Ichigo froze, and with an incredible speed he moved himself away from Hirako and get a hand on Keigo who was the one how stood closest to Ichigo, and threw him against Hirako. In a hopefully dream that Keigo should hit him so Shinji would...'BEEP'.[2]

Shinji put on a big smirk on his face. He dodged the screaming, crying and flying Keigo, fast and took a step right over to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-kun, but I won't let you do more of this things to me any more." Shinji had a serious look on his face. A thing Ichigo had ever seen. Okay, he had seen it before but not on Shinji.

Ichigo think it was a little scary. Shinji sure could looked serious, it wasn't like Hirako.

It was then Ichigo did a mistake, he took a step back. Shinjis mad look disappeared and become a sad look, and in the end it become _**BIG TEARS**_. Shinji took three fast step forward and hugged Ichigo.

"_OH my dear Ichi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Oh Ichigo I'm sorry! WHAAAA!" _Shinji cried.

Ichigo didn't understand a thing. He wasn't afraid for Shinji. He just had a face that Ichigo never seen on Shinji that's all.

A few metres behind Ichigo and Shinji stood Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kira, all of them were shocked. Even Renji who had known this fore a while was confused. He hadn't expect Hirako to be so easy-to-read, on that point that he liked, oh sorry, I meant '_loved'_Ichigo. Kira at the other hand was blushing.

Kira: _'They are so sweet together. Oh Ichigo-kun, you sure are brave, how you show _

_Shinji-kun your feelings and how he show you how much he loves you. You sure are a lucky guy Ichigo-kun.' Kira thought. _

Ikkaku: _'Ichigo... Shinji, what are you two... how long have you... THAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Why are they hugging each other? Ichigo... how could you do this to me. You have destroyed every thing! Now we can't fight any more! I can't hit some one how is gay. I mean, just take a look at me and Yumichika, I can't funking hurt him because he is gay! From now on you are not worthy to be me opponent!'_

Yumichika: _'I... had... on idea... that you were gay... Ichigo!' _He was thinking for a second and then it hit him_. 'But that's mine... that you can fall in love with me! I can't believe that I never in my life had seen through looks you done to me on in class, or through smiles you all ways make to me! Oh, me cute darling, I just know this is love!'_

But Mizuior, Ishida, Chad and Keigo had a brain today, so they understood that Ichigo wasn't the one who was in love. Special Keigo. Sure, Ichigo was smacking him in stuff sometimes, but never had he throw him against a person. He thought it was the only way for Ichigo to protect himself from Shinji. And it sure was. But now when he was thinking about it. _'How did Shinji-kun dodged Ichigos move?' _

While all of the friends was thinking and imagineing stuff about Ichigo and Shinji so was Ichigo trying to get away from Shinjis hug. But it didn't go-to-well.

"Get of me you damn jerk!"

"Only if you say that you forgive me and say that you will go on a date with me!"

Ichigo became motionless. Shinji had never gone so far that he had asked him to go on a date. And that look he did before, that the hell is wrong with Shinji?

"Shinji what the hell is wrong with you?!"

The blond looked up.

"I just think that...hmmhm!" Ichigo covered his hand over Shinjis mouth.

"Okey we do like this. We go over there and talk, okay?!" Ichigo said and point his hand to the open door.

Shinji shook his head.

Then they where behind the closed door, leaned Ichigo his back against the wall.

"Okay Hirako... talk!"

"Eh? Are you sure. I mean it's my feelings for you I going to tell?" Shinji stood with his hands connected behind his back, looking shyly down the floor and drew his foot back-and-forth.

Ichigo sighed.

"Just get on with it, will you!"

Shinji smiled, if he didn't know better he would think that he was blushing.

"Well you see, as you probably know am I in... love with you. And I thought if I was a little harder to you... you would like me."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, you and Ikkaku fight all the time and you two are like best friends anyway, so if I was like that you probably should like me too."

"Shinji for the last time _I'm __**not **__gay! _So the question is, way are you still, even if you do know that I'm not gay, doing these things to me?"

Shinji looked up from the stone floor and got a childish look on his face with a little cute smile on.

"Because if I try really hard, and show my love to you, you will maybe realize that you mabe are gay."

Shinji looked down again and then he thought it was a little quiet. Ichigo didn't have anything to say about it. Shinji looked up again and saw Ichigo walk out through the door.

"HEY ICHIGO!" but it was to late he was already gone. "Damn it! And I who thought that I had him this time. I even planned on kissing him right here." he sighed. "I will just try again then!"

--

_**[1] - Become the schools popular guy on three days...hmmmm..!XD not bad!**_

**[2] **_**-**_** BEEP = die**

YAY! I'm finish! Okay I know noting really special happen and I didn't know if you think it was boring, but I can promise that next chapter it will be fun. I will reveal an little thing: Ichigo will go on a date with Shinji.

And please go to my profile and vote, I need to have some help with to decide who Ichigo will be with!

And of course Review are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Auther notes:**_ I am so sorry_ that I haven't update, like on a year. But I had to take a break from this story. Once again, I am sorry! But here you have chapter 3! Hope you all will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the characters.

Chapter 3: On a date! (part 1)

--

**Friday: AT LUNCH BREAK! **

It was a sunny noon and the sky was more blue than ever before. Ichigo and the rest of his friendes was sitting on the school yard, and ate their lunch. Something was really weird actually, under the last few day's had the boy's been in one group and the girls in another. No one of them was eating together any more. Ichigo wanted to eat with Orihime and Tatsuki but always came Renji, Kira, Keigo, Yumichika or someone else and asked if they should do something. And it was not all that had change, everybody had act so strange to him lately. Kira always talked about feelings, love och about had been every nice to him, more then usual, and he had taken food with him to school and gave it to Ichigo. He had asked Ichigo if he could help him with his home work and if they could do something fun after school together. And a lot of other things. Ikkaku didn't want to fight with him any more. Every time Ichigo ask for a fight Ikkaku always said. _'Sorry Ichigo, you are no longer my rival. You are not worthy, any more.!'_Ichigo didn't understand a fucking thing of what's going on. For the moment was Ichigo listening on taking Keigo sat and eat his lunch with Chad at didn't say so much back. Kira and Mizuiro was reading the days newspaper and Yumichika looked at Ichigo with love in his eyes.

"Huh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tuned his head to Yumichika who was staring at his hair. Ichigo gave that look who said 'what is it?' But he did a friendly look, not that kind of look he dose to Keigo.

"I think you have a beetle in your hair!"

Ichigo placed his hand on his head and pull it around in his soft hair. But he couldn't find any thing. Suddenly came Yumichikas hand and digged in his hair.

"Let me help you, Ichigo."

"Eh... thanks Yumichika!"

Yumichika had been very nice to him, more then usually. Ichigo notice that Yumichika still had his hand in his hair, and that he was just touching in his hair. Ichigo was about to pull away his friend's hand but Yumichika hit it away again.

"Don't you worry, Ichigo. I have it soon!" He notice that Ichigo started to feel irritated and he took his hand away from Ichigo's soft hair. Of course Ichigo didn't have a beetle in his hair, it was only Yumichika who wanted to snuggle with Ichigos nice hair.

Ichigo was now half listen on everybody else when whey was talking. Not surprisingly, was Keigo the one who he hared the most and for some reason he got shocked to hear that Keigo had a relative who was about to come to visit him too day or next week.

"I did't know that you had a relative who was living in Karakura, Keigo? I thought you said they where all dead?"

"No, not all. He is a relative from my moms side. and you know what? He have a lot for business company all around the world, and he, for the most time he is in Spain and he own a house there to!"

"Waw, Keigo! That's cool man! Why haven't you told us earlier?" said Ikkaku, and have one of his killer looks on his face.

"Well... hmm... I guess, it haven't been anything I thought anyone of you guys would think was anything special?"

"Keigo, nothing you say is ever anything special. Don't tell me you haven't notice that yet?" said Ichigo with a smirk.

Keigo did that weird face like he used to do, and of course, was all laughing at him.

"Weirder then you can no one be, fellow! Hahaha!..." Renji laughed.

"By the way, Keigo?"

"Yeah Chad?"

"That is your relatives name?"

"Oh, I think it was _Aizen Sosuke._"

"You _'think' _that's his name? You mean you're not sure that his name is and still you are in the same family? You sure don't have a brain!"

This time Ichigo didn't have anything against being chased by Keigo. They ran around all over the school yard, in the swings, at the football ground and accidentally to the basketball field. Ichigo who was running with a playful smile on his face didn't see the evil eye that was following his every move. The basket player didn't like to be ignored, so he thought '_Why not play a game with him?' _Ichigo and Keigo was still running and laughing but suddenly Keigo just stopped and got a kind of a scared expression on his face. He tried to do a sign to Ichigo that he had too stop, but Ichigo didn't get it. He keep running and laughing until he ran into something. Or in this case someone!

Ichigo fall to the ground with a hit on his ass.

"Aww! I'm sorry!" he said and rubbed his head.

"You having fun, Ichigo? Ranning around like a little kid! How cute!" he heard a familiar voice and some laughs in the back ground.

He looker up and saw Nnoitra standing in front of him with his hands in his hips, and a big, _BIG_ grin on his face.

'_Finely we ran into each other, Ichigo! I have been waiting for this moment for a while now. You can't run away any longer! You have finely come to that point that you have to face me. And I can promies you, this time we will make up... in my way!' _

Nnoitra grinned and hold out his hand to Ichigo. "C'mon, you wanna stay down there forever?"

Ichigo didn't get it, why would Nnoitra want to help him? Even thought that he only wanted to help him of the ground. But still, Nnoitra had flirt with him that day with Orihime... did he really want to show his feelings to Ichigo so fast. He could understand Hirako, because they had known each other for a long time, while Nnoitra and he had only known each other for some day's. No, Nnoitra made want something else? Ichigo looked up at tall guy.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? You look like you have seen a ghost or something? Have it really been that long since we meet?" He still had a grin on his face.

"Nnoita... why are you so... so..." Ichigo was trying to get the words out.

"Kind to you?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, I know we didn't really do it right the last time we meet so, why not try over again?"

"Did it right?"

Nnoitra squatted himself down and looked at Ichigo with a "friendly" look, well as friendly as he could at least. He pulled his face forward so it would be really close to Ichigo's. Nnoitra placed his hand on the orange-haired boys shoulder. Ichigo could feel Nnoitra's warm breath flowing into him.

"C'mon Ichi! You know what I mean, that you hit me and I said some stuff that you didn't like and all so that..." Nnoitras mouth was by the side of Ichigo's ear, whispered. " That gay part." He pull back his head again. "If you understand what I mean?"

Ichigo didn't know if he should trust the tall guy, but they didn't really learn to know their good sides so... he could give him an other chance but, then he remember that Nnoitra didn't have a good rumor in school and that he was on of those problem-kids that is and do nothing but trouble. It had taken Ichigo some years to prove to everyone that he wasn't like that. And he didn't have the thoughts of get through all that pain that cost him, he refused to go back there just for a guy like Nnoitra dragged him in to it. Ichigo was tired off fighting cause if he had to. If he was fighting with Ikkaku, it was okay cause he was a friend. And of course that he knew that Nnoitra had a crush on him too didn't change his mind mush either. At last for Ichigo, it would just be a good thing if they could accept each other, not treating each other like enemies. But the thing was, Nnoitra would never accept just being well-known, it was friend or nothing!

"Nnoitra!" Ichigo was quiet for a while, he was thinking if he really should say this. Nnoitra was staring at him with an big eye. "You can forget about it!" Nnoitras grin that earlier had been on his face was now gone. He had now a serious look at Ichigo who was pulling himself of the ground.

"Tch, you know what? I had a feeling you would say something like that! And what else was that I had hope you would say 'sure why not give it an other try' but looks like it didn't turn out that way I wanted."

"What're you talking about?"

Nnoitra stated to get that grin again. But this time he didn't try to look friendly.

"Ichigo, you know what I want!" Nnoitra took walked forward to Ichigo. The orange-haired boy didn't like this, Ichigo took some steps back. "Until the very first day we meet you knew that I wanted. Deep inside of you, you know what I'm really after, don't you, ICHIGO!" Nnoitra had now taken so many steps forward so that Ichigo would come to the wall some metres behind him. Nnoitra hit his hand at the wall, right above Ichigos shoulder.

'_Shit, damn that Nnoitra!' _

Before Ichigo could come too think of anything more, took Nnoitra his other hand and placed it under Ichigo's chin and pulled Ichigo's head up so he was looking up at Nnoitra. '_Wha-what the... the hell_! _What is he doing! Don't he know I'm not a girl, he can't flirt with me! I'm a guy! I am a guy. I AM A GUY, DAMN IT!' _Ichigo was sweating of all frustrations in his thoughts.

"What's the matter Ichigo. You feel it know don't you? That hot feeling, your body start to get hard and the most good of all, you can feel it boil. And you know that more, Ichigo?" Nnoitras mouth was getting close to Ichigo's ear, and he whispered. "You'er not alone about it." Ichigo could hardly move. He had a frightening look on his face. It was the first time Ichigo had shivered of fear.

Ichigo looked around and saw that they where all alone, all of Nnoitra's friend's was gone, Keigo was gone. The tall guys grin become a smirk.

"You can't get away from me now Ichigo! It's just you and me!" Suddenly Nnoitra took a grip on Ichigo's hips and throw him up on his shoulder.

"_What're you doing! PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!_" Ichigo shouted. He kicked with his legs and tried to get a good grip at Nnoitra so he would get him to drop him down. But it was meaningless, Nnoitra was way to strong for Ichigo to take down on his owe. Nnoitra was on this way in to the schools basketball-hall. He opened the two doors and walked right through. Soon as he had walked down the steers he dropped Ichigo on the floor, and backed away from him.

"Aw! You damn jerk!" yelled Ichigo. "Get your ass here!"

"You don't need to tell me that Ichi. But just for fun sake... are you sure you want me to come over to ya?" Nnoitra got that evil look and stared to move closer to Ichigo. One step after another.

"Hey, okay you're right, I don't want you to come any closer! Oi, I said stop it already!"

Nnoitra smirked and buckled his white shirt so it was almost completely open. "Are ya prepared, Ichi? Heh, you have no idea how long time I have been watching for this, and every time I have seen you smile like a brat, I have wanted to do all that stuff I will do now to you." Nnoitra was taking things very easy. He didn't want Ichigo to be scared for him, special not before he had the time to do anything to him. The meaning of this was that the both of them should enjoy it.

"What,... hang on a second!" Ichigo standed up. "What do you mean by that you have watching me and what do you mean by being prepared... for what?!" Ichigo getting his spirits back. He was trying to show Nnoitra that he wasn't scared for the tall guy in front of him, and that Ichigo would not accept what Nnoitra was about to do. At last, what he thought he would do.

"Nnoitra before anything happen, I want to ask you something?"

"Eh? And what could that be, Ichi?"

"STOP CALLING ME ICHI; YOU JACKASS!" Nnoitra raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "Well any way, that wasn't what I was going too say... I wanted to ask you why, or _what _exactly do you want from me anyway, I don't get it?"

Nnoitra looked at the ground and sighed deeply. " Ichigo, I want to f-!" Suddenly the doors cracked up in the corner of the hall and Nnoitra got interrupted in that he was about to say.

One step by another they heard walked in to the hall. Two brown eyes glared at Nnoitra with an angry face. Ichigo turn around to see who it was, but the light from the sunshine in to his eyes so he couldn't see anything. Nnoitra stared angrily up at the boy in front of the door.

"Damn it!" he mumbled to himself.

Nnoitra ran up to Ichigo, griped his hand and tried too dragged him to the other door in the hall. But Ichigo hit Nnoitra right in his face so he let go of Ichigo hand. Unfortunate, Ichigo lost his balance after that Nnoitra had let go of him. Ichigo hadn't lie any attention on that it was a bunch of chairs behind him, so Ichigo was falling back and hit his head right on a chair.

Nnoitra looked at Ichigo as for the time was lin on the floor unconscious. "Dammit!" Nnoitra knew he couldn't take Ichigo along with him in this case, so he did what he could do, run away.

--

_'Damn that idiot! I was so close to get Ichigo this time but oh no, he just had to come and interrupt our fight! And if Ichigo hadn't struggled so mush we had got way from that asshole to brother of min! Why can't he just except that Ichigo is min now and not his! So what if they known each other for a long time! I am the strongest, I deserve too do what I want to anyone! I'm the captain of Karakura basket-ball club, I am the one that have highest status in this school! This will be the last time I run away from you, **Shinji**!' _

"Nnoitra-sama! Wait up!" a cute, irritated voice shouted behind him.

Nnoitra slowed down and turned around to look at the person that talking to him."Tesla?" Nnoitra was about to get really mad. "What the hell do you think you doing here? I thought you were in class?"

Tesla smiled, his Nnoitra-sama cared of him and wanted him to be a good student. "Well, you see Nnoitra-sama, I knew you should kick Kurosaki's ass today and I wanted to be with you if something would go wrong. And I know how much you like to fight and how often you wish that you could see it on a film when you fight, so wanted to play it in for you, Nnoitra-sama." Tesla know how dangerous it is to say out loud that you are worried about Nnoitra. But it was worth to get one hit or two.

Nnoitra sighed and had his hands on his hips. "Tesla, who many times do I have to tell you that it never will happen anything to me, ever! And we never even started to fight, so destroy the tape you got on us, _now_!" he frown. He got even more annoyed when Tesla came and cared for him.

"But Nnoitra-sama I really think you will see this, you have absolutely right but I really think you will have a look onKurosaki's face when you did all that stuff to him. He looked so scared!" said Tesla with still a big warm smile.

_'Well, he have a point. It would be fun to see Ichigo freak out. Eh, what the hell!.' _

"Okay Tesla, let's see if you got anything good on my Ichi!"

"Hai, Nnoitra-sama!"

--

Meanwhile Nnoitra and Tesla was looking at the tape was Ichigo at the nurses room. He was laying in one of the beds and slept. Ichigo had a feeling, despite he was a sleep, he knew that someone was siting by his side and watched him. He didn't know who, but still someone he known. A little while later Ichigo was feeling that somebody was holding in his hand and stroked it very carefully. Ichigo opened his left eye and and looked around in the room. In the first moments everything was blurred but soon his eye's started to get better. He saw that blonde hair, those brown eyes, in a kind of a sad look, that smile that usually was on his face was upside down. It wasn't like_ 'Hirako'. _

_'Hey wait a sec! Hirako? What the hell!'_

"Hirako that the... !" Ichigo jumped upof the bed and without knowing he tumbled and fall to the ground with a 'bang'.

"Oi Ichigo?!" Hirako ran to the other side of the bed there Ichigo was lin on the floor and hold in his head because of the pain. "Ichigo-chan, you should not do stuff like that when you are hurt! It's no good! Well come here I will help you to the bed again." Hirako walked closer and took a grip on Ichigo and carried him in bridal style back to the bed.

"H-hirako, what are you doing? Put me down damnit!" Ichigo shouted and kicked with his legs.

Hirako sighed. "Ichigo you are hurt, don't over do it just because it's me who helping you. I promise, I won't do anything to you Ichigo, not in your condition." He looked at Ichigo with those sad eyes and in a moment was Ichigo back in bed.

"Was... you the one who... helped me from Nnoitra?"

Hirako nodded. "I was. And I can promise you Ichigo, he will not come close to you again."

Ichigo felt a little bad for Hirako. He had saved him from been raped, and he had screaming at him. Ichigo never thought that he would think this way but... he felt like he was owing Hirako a favour. A big favour!

"Hirako!" the blond boy looked up to meet Ichigos eyes. "I think I own you a favour, a big one."

Shinji was dumb, he didn't knew what to say, and of course... he was more than happy.

"Do you really mean that, Ichigo-chan!"

"Yeah! You can choose what you want. If you want me to do your home work in rest of this month, buy you something you have had your eyes on for a long time or... well I don't know. Anything!"

Ichigo thought Hirako should be nice to him when he said the words 'Big favour' but Hirako isn't like that when things is about Ichigo. Hirako smirked.

"So Ichigo, You said you own me a favour? Sounds good!" he sat himself on the bed. "Do you know what I want, Ichigo...-chan?" Hirakos face was very close to Ichigo's.

Ichigo swallowed hard. "No, What is it?"

Hirako placed him over Ichigo now and looked at him with a grin. "You... and I... will... go on a _DATE! Hihi!" _He silly giggled_. _

"EH? Come on Hirako, you don't mean that! Do you?"

"Every word of it! And from now on, you will call me something cute like honey, darling, sweety, cutey, sweetheart or whatever suit you best. My little Berry-chan!"

"Okay, listen Hirako..."

"Ah ah aa! '_something cute!'"_Hirako wiggled on one of his fingers.

Ichigo didn't think he ever would survive this. He looked around so he could be sure that no one would hear him.

"Listen 'Mr handsome', if I'm going on a date with you, you most promise me that you will not tell anybody about it, okay!"

"Sure! I will be coming by at your house tomorrow that twelve a clock! See you there my Berry-boy!" Hirako jumped happily away.

Ichigo sighed deeply. _'Save me mummy'. _

--

YAY IT'S DONE!.. No it's not, actually I had to cut this chapter caz it was so long and I just don't have the strength to fix all of it at once. So it will be a part two and three of this chapter! Please review to me and say what you thought of the chapter, I really need it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Auther notes:** Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any characters!

Chapter 4: On a date! (part 2)

--

The next day was Ichigo nervous and a little angry. He was nervous cause he was going his ever first date, and he was angry because he never could imagined at Hirako would be the one to take him on his number 1# date. It was a little frustrating. But it was still something that told him that this would be kind of, fun. But he didn't couldn't admit it, at least not out loud. Since it was a date he had to have something really special on him, but not so much so it will take to much attention. He didn't want any of his friend's to see him with Hirako. But Ichigo had given a promise to Hirako, that he would do anything for him, in that 'big favour'. Well, it was his own fault, and he didn't blame anyone for it.

He looked in his wardrobe and thrownd out some clothes on his bed. It was a dark violet T-shirt and blue jeans. Ichigo stood in front of his mirror and looked at his hair._'I look pretty good today! ... NO! What the hell am I thinking? Like I care if I look good today or not, I'm just gonna try to keep myself alive one day with Hirako! Noting more!' _Ichigo did not know why he did care about this meaningless date. Why would he want to look good for Hirako's sake. It didn't make any since. '_Well, he will be here soon so I better get this clothes on now. I don't want him to come in when I'm naked! Haha!' _Ichigo laughed a little for himself. He took of all his clothes and was about to get the T-shirt on but suddenly, the door to his room opened and Hirako climbed in to the room.

"Hey Ichigo I'm here... now!" Hirako looked at the almost comepletely naked Ichigo. The stared at each other in shock.

"HIRAKO! GET THE HELL-!" Ichigo didn't got the time to finish before Hirako was holding him in his arms.

"You look very sexy, Ichi-chan!" Hirako placed his hand under Ichigos chin, so his face was in same height as his. "I did not know that you had such beautiful ass and cute stomach." He ran his hand up and down on Ichigo's stomach. It was so soft. Ichigo tried to get away from Hirako's grip, but it's was hard. The orange-haired boy struggled as much as he could but that didn't take him anywhere.

"Hirako, let go of me!" he didn't want his family to hear them.

"Calme down, sweetheart! I just wanted to fell on you, your skin is so soft!" the blond boy giggled. "And by the way Ichigo, after today... you will have become my boyfriend. I just know that you will! By this day's end you and I have had a tasty, smooth, wonderful kiss!"

Ichigo looked at him with a care-face. "Yeah right. Hirakoyou know that I will only go on a date, I didn't promise that I would hug, kiss, or do that kind of things with you! So do not get the wrong idea, okay!"

Hirako grinned. "I know Ichigo, and I did not expect you to love me back on the first sce' of our date! But, you should take on your clothes on now so we can get going." He released Ichigo from his arms and set down on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo was glaring at him. "What with that face Ichigo? What's wrong?"ashed Hirako sweetly.

"Get... out... of... my room!"

"You really think that is necessarily? I mean, I have already seen you body, so what is the big deal?"

He did have a point, but Ichigo was embarrassed. So he couldn't help it. Plus, he did know that hirako would enjoy looking at him while he got dressed. And Ichigo didn't want that!

"Please Hirako, I just going to put on some clothes. Can't you wait outside?" Too say 'please' to Hirako was something Ichigo only would do in a really hard situation, like this one.

Ichigo sounded so calm. Hirako had never heard Ichigo talk like this to him. It was very cute. Hirako smiled and stood up, slowly walked out and closed the door behind him.

A little while later Ichigo opened his door and found that Hirako wasn't there. He looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he hear Hirako scream on the down floor. Ichigo got a sweat-drop on his forehead.

"Not dad's 3th morning kick!" Ichigo ran down the stairs and looked in the hall, there he saw Hirako on the floor and Isshin laugh. "DAD, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING? HE IS ME FRIEND!" shouted Ichigo to his dad who was just standing there and scratched on his head.

"He is? I who thought he was burglar." Isshin mumble to himself, had his and under his chin. "Why didn't you say that you had invited a friend to your dear daddy, son?"

"CAZ YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" yelled Ichigo. "C'mon Hirako, lets get going before something more will happen!" Ichigo putted on his shoes, took Hirako's hand and ran out of the house.

When they finally was on there way to... whatever it was, so notice Ichigo for some reason had Hirako a different smile then that he use to have. Then he looked at his hand and saw that he was holding in it. Ichigo blushed, he dropped Hirako's hand and pulled it away.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ichigo! It normal to hold hands one a date." Ichigo didn't answer. "Ichigo listen to me, I know you're regret that you said that you own me a favour, and I know that you didn't want any of our classmate to see us, so I have plan a good place there I know that no one of them will be. And it's really romantic too." he grinned.

"What kind of place is that?"

--

A little while later

"A GAY CLUB! ARE YOU INSANE? I CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

"Course you can! Remember that we are on a date, and you have to be with me on till I say the date is over!" Hirako said with a big grin. The blond boy took Ichigo's arm and dragged him in to the gay club. Ichigo struggled in hope to get away from Hirakos grip, but as usually... it was hopeless. It was actually many people in the club, and all kinds... except that it was no woman's. But all the men, some of them was big and had a lot of muscles and others was skinny and well, like I said a lot different. Hirako hadn't lie when he said before that it was a nice place. It was like a high-rise building and it wasn't like a club at all. More like a hotel. Ichigo had no idea how many floor it was in this building, least twenty. But Hirako said that the club only was on 50% of this building. But that was more then enough for Ichigo. The two boys took a lift to that first floor that the club owned. Ichigo looked around and saw bar and a place there you could play games. Ichigo wasn't mush for drinking alcohol, in fact, is dad have never let him even taste any. Ichigo gave Hirako a look that said that they could go on. Shinji nodded. At the second floor it was a restaurant. The tables was nice placed and it was a beautiful fountain in the middle. At the third floor it was a dance place and a small bar. The light flashed and the music was pounded. That was something more like Ichigo's style, and he would like to come there later.

"Okay Berry-boy! I don't think I will show you more after this floor!" said Hirako and grinned.

"Huh? Why not?" Ichigo glared with a look of interest in his face.

"Let me put it this way. When you and I are a couple, I will take you there! But you're not ready for that yet!"

Ichigo did have a clue that Hirako was talking about and that made him blush. The blond boy walked over to one of the many doors in the hallway and locked it up. He bowed gently, waiting for Ichigo to go inside. Ichigo blushed even more. Why was he like this? Why dose it feel like he was happy and actually had fun. He's not gay, and he don't fall for those kind of tricks that Hirako us. It's so silly. Ichigo ran away from his thoughts and lay more attention to the 'apartment' they stood in. A bed room, kitchen, living room, bathroom and a '_have fun room'. _Which Ichigo didn't really have any clue what it was for, anyway! Inside the bed room was it a double bed and balcony with two chairs and little table with blue flowers on. It was really pretty.

Ichigo looked around while Hirako lay on a wall and watched him.

"So, Ichigo? What do you think about this place? Pretty nice, eh?"

"Yeah, it sure is, but..." Ichigo looked at Hirako with a weird look on his face. "How did you get the money to... Well, all of this?"

Hirako sighed. "Ichigo, it hurt me when you say stuff like that."

"What do you mean Hirako? I can't see anything wrong with what I asked!."

"You don't understand, do you? Well, I'll tell you. I'm sure you know that I know almost everything about you, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, and what's hurt is when you say things that you actually should know, Ichigo. I mean even Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime-chan and Ishide know that I'm rich. I thought you knew since I all ways have clothes that is from the most expensive shops in Japan. It would be pretty obvious!"

Ichigo looked at Hirako with big eyes. He didn't believe that Hirako was telling him. No way he could be rich. Okay he could admit that the-blond-guy had a very special taste in clothing and that his hair all ways was perfect place and that he always acted so kind and nice. The orange-haired boy got bored of himself. How couldn't he know stuff about people that he had been with in the same class for almost four years now. Ichigo didn't hide that he was sad very good so Hirako saw that Ichigo felt bad in the same moment. That made that made the blond boy a little happy, because that means that Ichigo care about him. And of course, it was his chance to get closer to Ichigo for a sec' maybe.

Hirako rushed over to Ichigo and placed his hand on Ichigos cheek, his thumd right under Ichigo's eye.

"Oh, don't cry, my lovely lil' Berry!" He thrown his arms around the other boy. "I'm not mad at you just because you didn't knew that I was rich. So cheer up, eh!"

"I'm not crying moron! Why would I feel bad for an ass like you?" he lied and tried too act cool.

Hirako grinned. '_He is so cute then he try to act like he don't care! Just like a lil' kid! This might be easier then I thought, to make Ichigo fall right in to my hands. Now then we are together and he can't dodge my move. I will definitely get his first kiss to night! I just need to find an opening a few times more! After that, he will be no match, hihihi!' _

Ichigo didn't wast to stay in this position any longer. It made him nervous. But why? Why was he nervous, and why did he felt bad for that he didn't know those things that would be so obvious, and not only that, everybody else knew about it to. Why would he have feel like this? _'I can't possible be in love!... Or am I?' _

"Oi, Ichigo? Are ya hungry?" asked Hirako and placed himself on the bed.

"Yeah, a little. shall we go to the restaurant?"

"I don't know? I thought about that we maybe would call on room serveies, so we can eat here!" Ichigo felt that Hirako was up to something. He thought about if they would go to the resturang Hirako maybe would let him be, but he wasn't sure. Well anything was better then stay here and... who knows what they would do?

"Of course we will go to the restaurant , I wanna have a closer look too!"

Hirako smiled and nodded to Ichigo. He stood up and walked over to Ichigo and took a hold of his and walked to the door.

"Eh, Hirako?" the blond boy didn't answer. "Can you let go of my hand?"

"I didn't want too! It feels so good to hold yer hand! And I get so proud of myself of getting you here!" Hirako only pulled Ichigo closer to him and his 'innocent' smile become a grin that hungryed for more love.

Ichigo sighed. How would this end? It felt like they had been here for so long and yet... it was kind of nice to be here. Thought that he was on a date with a friend that he so long had been so mean to, but Ichigo still had that worm feeling that he thought was nice. When they wore at the restaurant Shinji took Ichigo to an other part of the restaurant. They walked through a door and got in to a little smaller room. It was seven tables that was decorated and it was... _pillows _at the floor, it was weird cause it was like ordinary pillows like you have in bed. Weird! Ichigotook a closer look in the room and saw a man with teal coloured hair and eyes. He smirked when he saw them, it made Ichigo a little nerves.

"Well well, isn't it Shinji? Long time no see!" the teal-haired man walked over to them.

"Hey Grimmjow, what're you doing here?" asked Hirako. He didn't look very happy to see the man with teal-haired man. He placed him self in front of the orange-haired boy, almost like he wanted to protect him.

"Eh, nothing much! Looking for someone cute to come!" He looked at Ichigoand his smirk got even bigger. "You know, a man like me can have some fun? What about you? I see you have a friend with ya. You dating?"

Hirako smiled and hugged Ichigo hard and kissed his cheek. Ichigo turned red and frozen.

"Sure are! This is Ichigo Kurosaki, my future boyfriend!" said Hirako and giggled soon after.

"Oh really, but eh..." Grimmjow walked quickly over to Ichigo and placed his hand on Ichigo's hip and said. "What if I take him first?" the teal-haired man grinned.

Poor Ichigo was for the moment near the death. He was as red as his name. And not only that, he felt that he was getting hard. Ichigo didn't even know this man, and still teal-haired guy acted like he could do whatever he wanted. Ichigo hoped that not all gay's was like Hirako and the man beside him. Cause that would be bad!

Hirako was not pleased with this, someone flirted with his cute, innocent, beautiful strawberry. He didn't accept this. He had to act now!

"Well Grimmjow, that's to bad for you, caz Ichigo loves me!... And not you!" Hirako pulled away Grimmjow's hand from Ichigo's hip. The man laughed.

"Calm down Blondy, I was just kidding with ya. I won't take him from you! But I got to admit, he sure is somethin' special!" That was it, Ichigo was now dead. "Sit down fellow's, let's have a drink!"

All of them set down at one of the tables. Grimmjow called on a waiter.

"To your service, Mr Jeagerjagues!"

"I what three bottles with sake, and get them here fast!" he snapped that the waiter. The young waiter nodded and walked away. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo and Hirako. He let out a sigh. "So Hirako, tell me! How is that brother of your's doing? Haven't seen the bastard for a while!"

'_Dose Hirako have a brother?'_Ichigo sighed quietly. '_An other thing I didn't know about him, just great!' _looked at Hirako who sat next to him.

"He been an asshole as usually. He haven't change much since you last saw him!" said Hirako, had a more serious look on his face.

"Sounds bad! If he really is that same old fucker, I don't think he ever going to change! What's his problem anyway?"

"I think he has notice that he is the some as us, but ya know him and his damn pride! He just won't accept it!" the waiter to in to the room with the three bottles on a tray. He putted them down on the table and disappeared through the door again.

"Tch, he only making it fucking wores by fighting it! You remember me when I was going through it that time and I fought it? Oh man, no fun I tell ya!" Grimmjow laughed and drank some sake from his bottle.

He glared over at Ichigo that only looked at his bottle, he didn't understand what they wore talking about either. The teal-haired man smirked and moved over to Ichigo.

"That's the matter, Ichi? You don't drink sake?" he asked and lay an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him closer.

Ichigo blushed, but he wouldn't let Grimmjow hit on him like that.

"I have never taste sake before, neither any alcohol at all to be honest!" He remover Grimmjow's arm from his shoulder and moved away from him a little.

Grimmjow laughed and drank some more. "First time trying, eh? Cute!" Ichigo didn't like this guy, he was just too much. Hirako saw that, he stood up and placed him self between Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Hey what's up with that, Hirako? We wore just talking!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Well I can see that Ichigo don't appreciate talking to you so I thought I set here so I can defend him if you would be too much!" explained Hirako and took up his sake.

Grimmjow was pissed and sort of drunk, he had almost drunk up all his sake. He snort at Hirako, suddenly he stood up and made his way to the door.

"I will be back soon, I will just go get more of this fucking sake! Got it?!" they never got a chance to answer before he was gone.

Hirako sighed deeply. "Damn, that was close! For a sec' I thought he never would leave us alone!" He sighed once more. He turned to Ichigo. "So, do you wanna eat now, Ichigo?"

He looked at Ichigo and saw that he was sitting like a statue an his pillow. Hirako laughed a little at Ichigo, cause he was so cute when he was embarrassed. He moved himself so he sat right behind Ichigo on the same pillow. On leg at each side. He pushed Ichigo closer to him. That didn't do the situation any better for Ichigo, he blushed even more.

"Are you okay, _Ichi-chan?_" he whispered in to Ichigo's ear.

"W-w-what are you doing?" said Ichigo, turned his head so he could look over his shoulder.

Hirako grinned and giggled a little. "What are you talking about? I don't doing anything!" Hirako placed one hand over Ichigo's stomach and the other on his chest.

"NOO!" Ichigo shouted and tried to to get out of Hirako's hand's and did so cause Hirako felt that it might been a little too much for Ichigo. "Okay, don't you ever do that again!" I yelled. He ran his hand's through his hair. But that yelling of Ichigo's didn't hold Hirako away from him for very long.

Hirako stood up and looked down at Ichigo who sat on the floor. Hirako walked over to Ichigo. He sat down on his knees in front of Ichigo and smiled.

"Did you really think it was that scary Berry-chan? I didn't mean to make you so nerves."

"Yeah right! And you honestly think I will believe that, you bastard!" yelled Ichigo and pulled himself backward on the floor.

"Ichigo?" Hirako started. "Do ya know that I am hungry of?" he grinned at Ichigo that was in shock.

_'That is he talking about? How can he be talking about food in a time like this... He scared the shit out of me.' _

Hirako moved fast over to Ichigo so he was lain above him. His hand's on the floor was about so far up that it was enough for his head to come really close to Ichigo's face.

"I am hungry of a... strawberries!" said Hirako and pulled his lips together with Ichigo's.

--

Chapter 4 done, yay! Thing's going pretty well for Hirako here, doesn't it? XD I jus´t wanna say that I will wait with the update till I get some reviews on this chapter, I would need a little more feedback! and if you review, please tell me that you think! I have so questions you can answer, like: Do you want their date to be more that one night? Do you want LEMON? Do you want more characters to appear? Thank you for reading and please review!^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any characters!

Chapter 5: On a date! (part 3)

* * *

A more redder Ichigo doesn't exist in this world. Shinji finally let go of him. Ichigo was in a shock and hadn't the ability to talk for the moment. He just stared at the other boy that was sitting in front of him with a big and playfully grin.

"Oi Ichigo, you really tasted really good!" He licked his lips and pulled his face closer to Ichigo. "You wanna do it again? Caz I would really enjoy a _few _more!"

Shinji crawled even closer to Ichigo but this time was he prepared for Shinji. Ichigo jumped up from the floor and took some steps backward so that he was standing against a wall. He still blushing like crazy and felt that his face was really hot from it. He could feel his heart bit real fast and hard.

"Y-You can't just kiss me like that y-y-you..." Ichigo was so nerves he couldn't even come up with a word that would describe what he thought of the guy. "Y-you blond-bastard!" He was desperate, he really couldn't come up with something more mean for Shinji.

Shinji on the other hand smiled and shined like the sun itself of happiness, that he finally had a chance to succeed on Ichigo. It was one part of his plan that Ichigo had to react this way, because that would make Ichigo later think that he has a crush on him, which would make him confused. And that was the whole point of it all.

"Huh? Is that really the best ya can come up with? I who thought you would call me something a bit more insulting." Shinji shut his eyes and his smile became a grin. "You know, as you us to do." Shinji stood up and slowly walked closed to Ichigo.

"Don't you come any fucking closer to me!" Ichigo was sweating, Damn this was making him nerves. And he wasn't sure why either and that didn't do thinks around him any better.

"Relax, my love. If you think I'm going to fast I will slow down a bit than. Just sit down with me again so we can order some food, key?"

The orange-haired boy closed his eyes and crossed his arms to give it a thought first. Ichigo wasn't really willing to do as Hirako said, it was just too obvious that he would try something out. Thought he was hungry as fuck.

"... Fine!" Ichigo opened his eyes again and in his great surprise was Shinji standing right in front of him with one hand at each side of Ichigo's hips. "What the?!" Shinji pulled his head closer to Ichigo's. At the same time as Shinji was about too touch the other boys cheek Ichigo raised his hand quick enough to lay it on Shinji's face and pull it straight back. "But I'm sitting on the other side of it then, so you won't be able to come up with something funny! Got it!" Ichigo hissed a bit.

Even if Shinji had Ichigo's hand in his face he didn't stop grinning. "Got it." He took away the boy's hand from him and pulled his shirt-collar to right place. He bowed and raised a hand out against the table. "Well then, shall we?" he said, and his grin widened.

* * *

Nnoitra's room!

* * *

Nnoitra was lain on his bed and was thinking of that orange-haired boy. Under the few days that's past he had been thinking a lot of Ichigo. Didn't really know why but he knew that he had a interest in him. He liked that way Ichigo had been looking on him that time in the basketball hall, and how Ichigo was trying to fight back with words in such girlish way. Somehow it wasn't just that, thought that Shinji his own brother, had helped Ichigo was very frustratedly to him. Nnoitra regretted that he had tried to pick a fight with Ichigo because he had the thoughts that Ichigo was something special and he sort of wanted to protect him. He had come to the 'conclusion' several times that he might, just a little bit, like Ichigo. Since his brother was gay there was always a chance that he was too. Even if, he never would admit it to anyone.

But if he was, would it really be worth the trouble? He had never seen that look on Hirako's face before, that time he saved Ichigo. It was that typical 'his mine' look he was on his face. Even if Shinji had a crush on Ichigo and it was obvious that Ichigo sooner or later would give in to Shinji, did Nnoitra really want it to end that way?

Nnoitra smirked. _'Fuck no! If Shinji gets a shot, then I'll too.'_He thought it through once more. He knew to hundred percent that he wanted to de something with his brother's and Ichigo's relationship. He wouldn't let then end up together. No way.

Hirako had been talking a lot of that he and Ichigo should go on a date to that gay club Las Noches. So he knew were he would to go when he was ready. But, what if Ichigo wasn't gay and he was trying to flirt with him and Ichigo would turn him down or say to everyone in school that he was gay. He would lose his respect at once.

"Maybe I should wait to school, there I could try Ichigo out some first before I make any big moves. Yeah I maybe should do that, but still... what in that dick-head already is a mate to Ichigo. What'll I do then?"

In that moment his cell-phone began to ring. He sat up and grabbed it from the edge of the table.

"Yes?" he hissed.

"**Nnoitra-sama, it's me Tesla."**

"What do ya want? I'm busy!" Still not sound very pleasant.

**"Hi sir, but I thought you wanted to know that I was at Las Noches and I saw Hirako and Ichigo in the restaurant ki-ki.."** he couldn't let the last word out.

"What! What did they do?" Nnoitra couldn't tell if Tesla was about to say 'kick each others ass' or 'kissing! He had to know.' "Cat it out Tesla! What. Did. They. DO?!" He could hear Tesla swallowing hard and how he took a deep breath.

**"They wore... ki-kiss-ing..." **it was quiet at both end at the phone.

Nnoitra was shaking of anger. Had they already done that? It was in which case no doubt that Tesla's information was a lie.

"Keh!... kay, good think that you called me. I'll go there and fix this shit up for good!" he hanged up. "So the shit-head have succeeded eh? Well, I'll change that!"

Nnoitra didn't think this was fair. He had an interest in the orange-haired boy as well, he deserve to have a own time with Ichigo didn't know why he had such strong feeling that he wanted to have contact with Ichigo, and in fact, he didn't really care anymore. He just didn't want his brother to win that he wanted more. To hear it is an whole other think then think it.

He stood up and walked out from his room, walked down the stairs and...

"Nnoitra darling, where are you going? You are not going to destroy Hirako's date, are you?"

_'Fuck!'_

Nnoitra was standing in the hall like a stone. He really hated when his mom saw him exactly when he was about to do something important. He had always thought that she stood in the corner and watched if he was about to do something that she could annoy him with, and you know what... she sure could annoy him badly!

"Tch, do you really have to know everything I do, women?"

"I didn't ask that you should do, just wanted to know if you was about to ruin your brothers date. And Nnoitra!"

"Huh?"

"For _you_, it mom, not women. If you don't learn to give your mom some respect I will give you curfew. Remember that." she simply said and walked in to the kitchen again.

'Bitch!' was all Nnoitra thought. He tied his shoes and took his jacket and walked out through the door. He started to run. He didn't know if Hirako already had maid Ichigo his boyfriend. So it was best to hurry up.

_'Why I'm I worried about Ichigo? Should hate that guy for all those things he have said and thought about me. Well I guess I just will have to wait till I get there and have Ichigo against the wall. We will see then if I am... in love, Ichigo!' _

* * *

Club Las Noches

* * *

The dinner had gone smoothly for the orange-haired boy, Shinji hadn't tried anything yet, which was a good think for Ichigo. Well the only thing maybe was that the blond-boy had kept pulling his feet against Ichigo's a few times, but every time Ichigo asked what he was doing the blond-boy always answered _'I just had to move my legs, don't be so touchy Berry!'_ or _'I don't get enough of space under here!'_Ichigo had no clue that Shinji was trying to make him nerves of feet-flirting.

For the moment they were drinking sake and had a nice talk.

"So Ichi, what do you think of the date? Admit it, ya've had a lot of fun, right?" Shinji sat with his elbow against the table and his and under his chin, grinning to his becoming lover.

"Shut up!" Ichigo bushed heavy and turned his head away.

"Stop actin' like a girl will you! I want me sweet-berry-boy. And it was just a little question if you have been enjoying it or not. 'Cause if you haven't then I need to fix that now!" he drank some of his sake and swallowed it. "So please Ichi, it's important to me that you like to be with me." he leaned his head and did his best to like cute, but, Ichigo only thought it was pathetic.

Ichigo sighed.

"Well, I guess it has been a bit fun, but you have really turned it down a several times! And those times you have really pissed me of like hell!"

Shinji's grin widened.

"Oh, do you mean when I kissed you for example?" he giggled.

Ichigo's face become red and very warm.

"Or the moments then I've been touching you and been close to you? I don't see why you would get pissed of something, when it was so obvious that you like it?"

"I did not goddamn it!"

"Oh, but you certainly did, Ichigo! And if you already have forgotten then I'll be more then happy to demonstrate it again." he said softly and smirked.

Ichigo took up an arm as defence. "Gah! Y-you're kidding right?"

"Not, one, bit!" Shinji licked his lips.

Shinji moved up on his knees and crawled very slowly at Ichigo's direction. Ichigo shivered for a second, he first thought that Shinji mate was kidding with him, but on his second thought, Shinji hadn't been joking so much under the time they had been there. Ichigo realized that he had to escape. Ichigo stood up and ran towards the door, he slammed it up and kept running. People was looking at him with weird faces. Shinji came soon out from the door to, looking around and saw all people staring at him.

"You having trouble, Hirako? You're boyfriend just ran out." man said.

Shinji smiled. "It's his first time at a gay club, and I'm his first date, so he's a bit stressed about what's going on. Don't worry about me thought, I love to hunt down my boy's, you know!!" Shinji was of with a gleam of an eye.

The men in the restaurant laughed. "Poor kid, have to put up with Hirako on his first date! Can't be easy for 'im." one said.

"Agree, I sort of feel sorry for the boy!" said another man.

* * *

Ichigo was now running along a corridor. He hadn't been looking behind him since he left Shinji. But Ichigo had experience of being chased by Shinji before, so he knew that Shinji wouldn't be far behind him. Ichigo understood that this was a bit of a game, so it wasn't like he was scared for real. It was just that he in that moment had a feeling that the blond-one was about to kiss him again, if he had got the chance that is. And Ichigo simply got nerves, he just got that feeling that he didn't know where to turn to. So he decided to ran, even thought he knew Shinji liked when Ichigo was 'playing games' with him.

Ichigo stopped when he had got a bit further. He placed his hand on the wall and let his head down towards the floor, and let the air pass in and out from his mouth.

"I think I lost him." Ichigo said in easing.

"Ichi-chan." Ichigo froze. "If you mean me cutie, I'm right here." Ichigo turned around and in just a moment he find himself in Shinji's arms.

"Since when in the fucking hell did you become this damn fast? I was way futher away, and had a big lead too! You most have taken a shortcut!"

Shinji grinned at Ichigo's, lame thought. "Not at all, my love! You know, I have been at this place many times and I know where all the corridors leads here. And I asked some friends if they had seen a beautiful orange-haired boy running across. That is how I find you!" Shinji smiled happily at the other boy, witch for the moment was dumb.

Before the orange-haired boy knew it, his lips were pressed against Shinji's. He could feel the blond-boys wet tongue slid gently into his mouth. Ichigo blushed but did not push Shinji away from him. He only confirmed that he was uncomfortable with the situation. He had closed his eyes, groaned some witch really turned Shinji on. It was so cute to hear the sound coming from Ichigo, it made Shnji's confidence to grow on his chances of winning Ichigo's heart.

Shinji slowly left Ichigo's lips. He smiled proudly. "Second one, eh? Thing's going smoothly here." He looked at the blushing Berry, his eyes were so big and so cute. His expression looked so innocent, beautiful and just the perfect way Shinji had dreamed it would be every time they kissed. This was becoming a bit difficult for Shinji, how on earth would he deal with this strong feeling that told him to take Ichigo to the bed and work his magic to no end? Yes, how? Would it be too soon if he did it now? Or was it that that would do the trick?

Shinj was not the only one thinking Ichigo was as well. He had an internal war with himself actually.

_'Okay ... it was hot, I must admit. But I can not say this to Shinji, he would drag me of to bed for sure... or something like that. And I just, don't feel ready for that yet. Should I tell Shinji how I really feel or should I keep it to myself a bit longer? Maybe it's best if I turn him down and go home... I have no fucking clue! Hell and fuck the world, why should it be so difficult?!'_

"So, Ichi-chan? Should I take that as a yes or will ya just find another lame excuse? Witch I doubt will work at all." Shinji grinned.

_'FUCK, his right, what should I do?'_

"Well, I-I uh ..." He looked away. The blush became darker. And that was good enough to Shinji, he now knew that he could do to Ichigo, he finally, after such long wait. Shinji lifted Ichigo up on his shoulder and began to walk. Ichigo who was still a bit in his own head didn't immediately notice that.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo looked around. "Why are you even carrying me?" Ichigo hissed.

"You'll see soon enough, Berry-chan!" Shinji's grin widened.

Ichigo was quite annoyed with the situation and had a really bad feeling about what was about to be reviled. When Shinji was in this kind of mood he always did something that would make Ichigo embarrassed.

After a short time they wore in front of the apartment, or whatever it was, were they bad been when they first arrived to the club. Shinji walked right in, with Ichigo still on his shoulder. He closed the door with his foot and went right up a head towards the room Shinji had said was called the _'have fun room'._This was getting scary. Shinji walked a bit faster, he slammed up the door and throw Ichigo of in something soft.

"Hey, was what that for?" It didn't hurt or anything he just was curious to find out what was going on with Shinji. He hadn't said a word since he had thrown up Ichigo on his shoulder.

He couldn't get a clear look on Shinji, it was to bark. Shinji turned around and slowly closed the door. The light from the lamps in the next room got weaker. Ichigo could hear Shinji breath, they were deep and heavy.

"Shinji?" he asked nervously.

"You know what Ichigo? I think you and I should enjoy our-self by doing something all lovers do." his voice was low, almost lite a whisper.

"Ehg!... Oi, we are not lovers!" Ichigo blushed. He could feel how the other boys eyes were on him and that grin that only he had.

"Remembur that I told you that you would be min after this date? Well in just a couple of minutes we'll, and you won't deny me anymore." The blond-boy putted on the lights and licked his lips.

Shinji moved fast over the bed edge and crawled over to Ichigo who was shivering and slowly tried to get out of the bed. But before he knew he was beneath Shinji. Shinji separated Ichigo's leg and squeezed his body between them.

"H-Hey! Hirako, y-you can't do this... I mean, we-."

"Are both boys? What about it? This Ichigo is love too. And we do love each other, so it's no question about that this is what we should do." Shinji said and leaned forward with a huge grin.

He allowed his hands explore Ichigo's body, pulled them over his stomach, down his hips, the sides and up to his cheeks. He head was close enough for Ichigo to feel Shinji's breath. And in some strange way he liked it, how it smelled and just how warm and sufft it touched him. It made him relax, which was a good thing for Shinji, he finally got his chance.

The moment Ichigo's eyes closed he took his chance, he pressed their lips together. Ichigo began to struggle a bit, but their lips kept it's place together. Shinji weren't rough in anyway, he just wanted Ichigo to understand his love and it was on time that he learned that he has a thing for him as well.

Instead of thinking so much more Shinji focused on the kiss to keep it good and tasty. It was almost like he was eating at the other boy lips, they were so kissable. Shinji caressed Ichigo's cheek gently and slowly. He was careful not to be in any kind of rush on Ichigo, for it would surely frighten the boy. Ichigo was moaning, so there was not much doubt that he wasn't going to let Shinji do his 'thing' or have his way with him.

The-blond-boy began to open up Ichigo's shirt, still slowly, just to see if Ichigo was that type that got frustrated if things wasn't rolling on fast. And of course did he want Ichigo to get hard, this would be so much fun, to tease Ichigo, to get him to his limit when he was out of breath and was completely done. That would be so damn fucking nice to witness. He could already hear how Ichigo was breathing deeply and fast.

"Shin-ji." he moaned.

* * *

I promise that I will try my best to not let you wait this long again! And I will fixe the other chapters too, I browsed through the other chapters a while ago and they looked awful XD. I think I will get the next chapter up soon. You out there who still read my story, you have an angel patience with me and I want you to know that I am grateful to you! Thanks a lot!

**Please review! **


End file.
